TMNTMLPEGSONIC: Teenagers New Life
by Lgonzalezyy
Summary: The Hamato Siblings and their friends have lived in New York City with their family and they always like to hangout with each other at their school, and their hangouts but sometimes they wish they have someone to love. Then one day, they met the Mane 7 at their school Starswirl Academy, a high quality school with the smartest students. One of the Hamato brothers and their friends s
1. The New Life

Our story begins with a family who is slowly coming out of a plan. The first one was a man who is a Chinese man. He has black hair, black eyes, wearing a red shirt with a ninja Clan symbol on it, blue pants on, and brown shoes on. His name is Hamato Yoshi, he is a ninja master.

The women next to him has dark brown hair, brown eyes, she wears a white button up shirt, blue pants on, and has black and white shoes on. Her name is Tang Shen and she is Yoshi's wife. She is holding a baby in her arm. The baby has black eyes and amber eyes. The baby's name is Miwa Hamato and she is the daughter of Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen.

"Well here we are my love, New York City, in America." Said Yoshi as he smiles at his wife.

"Oh Yoshi, I've always dream of living here, we can start a new life for us and Miwa." Said Tang Shen as she smiles." And we can get away from Saki and have a normal life without him ruin it."

You see, Hamato Yoshi isn't just a ninja master, he is from honorable ninja clan. Many centuries ago in Japan, there were two ninja clans in Japan, who had been at war with each other for generations; the Hamato Clan and the Foot Clan.

You see, the Hamato Clan are good and honorable ninja that fight to protect their love ones and fight for honor. But the Foot Clan were corrupt and ruthless ninjas and they never fight for honor and killed anyone they ever saw. The war finally ended when the leader of the Hamato Clan, Hamato Yuta, led an attack on the Foot Clan village and finished them off.

Before then, Hamato Yoshi had never thought that life could change so drastically so fast. You see, a year ago, his life had been the happiest he'd ever known. He'd married the woman of his dreams, and together they'd had a beautiful daughter named Miwa. He was also the head of his family's ninja clan, and was considered a master in the art of Ninjutsu, one of the greatest in a century.

His life was perfect until Oroku Saki ruined it. Saki used to be Yoshi's best friend. The Hamato family had adopted him ever since when he was a baby, and the two had grown up as close as brothers and rivals. They play together and train together.

But then their rivalry soon turn bitter when they had both fallen in love with Tang Shen, and drove a wedge between their bonds of friendship. The bond was further damaged when Tang Shen chose Yoshi over Saki, and the latter's jealousy drove him to rage when Tang Shen and Yoshi got married and have a child.

But the final straw was when Saki had discovered the truth of his origin. That he was the heir to the bloodthirsty Foot Clan, and had been taken in by the Hamatos after an attack on his clan's home base many years ago.

Enraged by all this, Saki had swore Yoshi, and the entire Hamato Clan, vengeance upon them all before leaving, and he never return to the clan. But then he have returned. But their reunion was the bad for Yoshi's life. Saki killed the rest of the Hamato Clan but Yoshi and Shen escaped with their daughter to America.

"I just can't believe that Saki will do this I mean, he was like a brother to us." Said Tang Shen looking sad." And what did he do, kill some part of our family."

"I know my love, but we have escaped from him, that's really important right now." Said Yoshi as he smiles at his wife and looks at his daughter." And I really want our daughter to have a happy life here."

Then Miwa have started to giggle and smile at her father and held out her arms to him. Then Hamato Yoshi started to smile his daughter and started to hold her. Tang Shen smile knowing that they will become a happy family.

"Come my love, let's find a new home for us to live in for us to start a new life." Said Hamato Yoshi as he smile at Tang Shen.

Then Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen have started to go with their daughter to a taxi and started to look for a new home. Then they found a nice apartment and lived happily there with there daughter. Then a few days later, Tang Shen went to her husband who is holding Miwa to tell him something big.

"Yoshi, I have something really important to tell you." Said Tang Shen as she smile.

"What is it Shen?" Asked Yoshi while holding Miwa.

"I went to the doctor today and it turns out that I'm pregnant, we are going to have another child." Said Tang Shen as she smiles.

Hamato Yoshi was really happy that he is going to have another child for the Hamato Clan and Miwa squeal in happiness that she is going to be a big sister. Few weeks went by, Tang Shen seemed to grow even larger than she had when pregnant with Miwa, and the baby was far more active than she had been as well. All of the extra weight had been putting a lot of strain on her body.

Then the next day, Hamato Yoshi was in a hospital waiting room with his toddler daughter, awaiting the next big change in his life as his wife gave birth to the newest addition to his family. It was a rather difficult pregnancy and he was getting really worried.

Finally, after hours of waiting, the doctor started to walked in and called his name. Then Yoshi immediately picked Miwa up, and walked over to the doctor, eager to hear the news about his wife and the new baby.

"My wife, is she-" he started to ask, but the doctor just held up a hand and smiled.

"Your wife is fine, Mr. Hamato, and so are your sons. Would you like to come meet them?" Asked the doctor kindly.

Yoshi gave a great sigh of relief hearing his wife is okay, but then he froze as he realized what he had just heard.

"Oh, I'm so glad that my wife is. . ." Hamato Yoshi eyes started to go widen for what the doctor said." Wait, did you just say sons?"

"Yes, Mr. Hamato, in fact you have four sons. Congratulations, you are now the proud father of quadruplets." Said the doctor as he smile.

Yoshi barely even heard himself say he wanted to go see them. He now has sons... Four sons... Along with Miwa that meant he and Tang Shen now had five children now. He pull himself out of his daze when he entered his wife's hospital room to see his new sons.

Then when she sees her mother, Miwa started squirming to be put down. When Yoshi put's Miwa down, she immediately toddle over and jumped up on her mother's bed and hugged her, accidentally move the four blanket-wrapped bundles that were also on the bed sleeping. Upset of being moved, the four have started to wail, making Miwa stare at them with wide eyes that she had 4 brother's now.

Tang Shen laughed at the expressions on their faces, and then she picked up one of the newborns and began rocking him back into slumber while Yoshi hurried to help do the same with one of the other three boys.

As they rock their sons back to sleep, Yoshi took the time to really look at the four of them. It's clear that none of them are identical, but they have small and dark haired, they would need to grow more before most of their features became different.

The differences between the four of them were the colors of their eyes, one has dark blue, one has vivid green, one has reddish-brown, and the other has baby blue eyes and also has freckles as they all stared back at him.

"Aren't they perfect Yoshi?" Asked Tang Shen as she smiles at her husband.

"Yes, they are the most perfect children we ever had." Said Yoshi as he smile at their newborn sons as they and Miwa were all asleep." What will we name them, Shen?"

The two of them had decided not to give their new child a Japanese name, but instead chose to give them names from Renaissance history, which Tang Shen really love.

"We decided to named them after the renaissance painters so we will just have to give them other names that fit." Said Shen as she gently placed her hand on the head of the baby with dark blue eyes. "Lets see, this one was first, has so many strategies of being a leader and will do anything to protect his love ones, he will get the name Leonardo."

As Tang Shen said that, the doctor, who had been hanging back during the reunion, pulled out a pad and began writing the name down. The Hamatos paid him no mind, and Tang Shen moved her hand to the green-eyed baby.

"He was second, he has so many strength in him and has a heart of fire and will willing to be strong, I believe the name Raphael would be fitting for him." Said Tang Shen as she smile at her second born son.

The newly named Raphael started to squirm in his sleep, as if he like the name. Then Yoshi gently stroked the dark head of the brown-eyed boy who smile at his father.

"What about this one?" Asked Yoshi as he smile at his third born son.

"He was third and he seems to have so many intelligence inside of him and will help his brothers and sister." Said Tang Shen with a smile."I believe Donatello would be a good name for him."

Yoshi smiled, then turned his attention to the last, who was smiling on his freckled face as he have started to hug his father which made him smile at his youngest son.

"And what about this one?" Asked Yoshi as he smile at his youngest son.

"And this one, the youngest one of all, he has so many spirit in him, has a bright soul, has a heart of kindness, and will do anything to bring happiness to our family. his name will be Michelangelo," said Tang Shen immediately, and with great fondness.

The couple basked in the happiness of the moment, simply content to be in each other's presence while their little ones slept. But eventually they had to come back down to earth, and Yoshi started to look at Tang Shen.

"We are going to need a bigger house." Said Yoshi and Tang Shen nodded.

Then as soon as Tang Shen was out of the hospital, Yoshi went to convince the bank to give him a loan. With the loan he bought an undeveloped lot, and built his own dojo on it. And so the Renaissance Dojo came to be.

Once it opened, the dojo quickly became a success. With the variety of classes it offered, from basic self-defense, to kendo, to ninjutsu, the dojo quickly became popular, and was a good source of income for their family.

Yoshi was always very careful to not let the dojo broadcast his name, so Oroku Saki to won't notice. In an attempt to counter this he had filed for the dojo under a false name, and he allowed his students to call him by his old nickname, Master Splinter, than his real one. He also grew a beard in hopes of disguising his features.

Hamato Yoshi lived happily with his loving wife and five adorable children at their new home. He and Tang Shen agreed that they will trained them to be ninja's and bring honor for the Hamato Clan.

Seven years went and the Hamato brothers are now 7 years old while their big sister Miwa is 8 years old. They were grown a bit and were trained really well in ninjutsu and their father was really proud of them.

It was 7:00 in the morning and the Hamato Siblings we're getting ready to go to their grade school. Yoshi and Tang Shen made them breakfast and the Hamato Siblings have eat. Then it was almost time for school and they started to get their backpacks.

"Alright my children, time for school." Said Tang Shen as she smiles at her children." Are you ready?"

"We're ready mommy." Said the children as they smile.

"Have a great day my children, when you come back from school, I have something special to give you." Said Yoshi as he hugs his children.

Then the Hamato Siblings have went inside the car are were being drive to school. They arrived at their second grade class and the teacher have started to teach them math and Donnie was most fond with it. Then after the lesson, it was free time, and Mikey was reading a book.

Then he saw a boy that has blonde hair, black eyes, a black shirt on, blue shorts on, and black sneakers. Mikey saw that he was really lonely and doesn't any friends. So he started to get up and goes to him.

"Hi there, my name is Michelangelo but Mikey for short, what's your name?" Asked Mikey as he smiles at the boy.

"Oh hi, my name is Jason." Said Jason as he smiles a bit.

"Do you have any friends?" Asked Mikey.

"No all the kids here think I'm just an annoying kid who only likes to skateboard." Said Jason with a bit of sadness.

"Hey I really like skateboarding, I think it's really cool." Said Mikey as he smiles." Do you want to be my friend, I don't have any other friends other than my siblings."

That got Jason to smile and had a new friend. Then at lunch time, Miwa was sitting with her siblings and Mikey's new friend, Jason, until she saw a girl sitting all alone at a table. The girl has red hair, blue eyes, has a yellow shirt on, blue shorts, and black sneakers on.

Miwa saw how lonely the girl is so she decided to get up from the table and started to go to the red head girl. She started to tap on her shoulder and the red headed girl look up to her.

"Hi, my name is Miwa Hamato, what's your name?" Asked Miwa as she smiles.

"Oh, nice to meet you Miwa, my name is April O'Neil." Said April as she smiles a bit.

"Nice to meet you too April." Said Miwa as she smiles." But why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

"Well, my best friend had to move away because her grandmother is ill, and all the kids here think I'm a freak and didn't want to my friend." Said April as she frowns and Miwa felt bad for her.

"Hey April, do you want to be my friend and sit with me and my brothers?" Asked Miwa as she smiles.

"Yes I would love too." Said April as she smiles.

So April have started to sit with Miwa and Miwa have introduced April to her brothers and Mikey's friend and they have become friends quickly. Then during recess, April and Miwa are playing hopscotch, Donnie and Mikey are making some sandcastle, and Leo and Raph are playing basketball. Then Raph saw a boy sitting at the bench alone.

The boy has a black hair, chocolate brown eyes, a black shirt, blue shorts on, and black shoes on. Raph saw the he was alone, so he started to go him and started to introduce himself.

"Hey there, the name is Raphael Hamato but I like to be call Raph." Said Raph as he smiles at the boy." What's your name?"

"Nice to meet you Raph, my name is Casey Jones." Said Casey as he introduced himself.

"Why are sitting all alone?" Asked Raph.

"I really don't have any friends and my old friend stop being friends with me and think I'm a freak." Said Casey as he felt sad and Raph felt bad for him.

"I'm sorry for that Casey, say, do you want to play with me and my brother and be my best friend?" Asked Raph.

Then Casey have started to smile that he made a new friend and started to play with Raph and Leo. Then the Hamato siblings and their new friends have started to hangout with each other during school. Then school was over and the Hamato siblings say goodbye to their new friends and went home and headed to the dojo to see their mother and father waiting for them.

"Mom, Dad, you said you wanted to give us something after school?" Asked Leo as he and his siblings sit down.

"Yes, my children, your father and I have talk about something and we have decided to train you into the next level of being a ninja." Said Tang Shen and the children smile and Hamato Yoshi started to get up and goes to a case.

"I have a gift for each of you as we continue our journey. Although these are mostly from your own choosing." Said Yoshi as he goes to the case. "It is clear to me they chose you."

"The tante blade is a very skillful weapon for a true kunoichi for protection." Said Hamato as he gives Miwa the tanto blade.

"Hai father." Said Miwa as she bows her head and he goes to Leo.

"The katana, a royal samurai weapon, for those with courage and keen skill." Said Yoshi as he gives Leo the katana.

"Hai, father." Said Leo as he bowed his head.

Then Yoshi have started to go to his second son and he started to handed the sai to Raph.

"The sai, for a fierce and fearless warrior, who will always fight the hardest for his family." Said Hamato Yoshi as he hands Raph the Sai's.

"Thank you, father," Raph replied as he held them.

Then Yoshi have started to go to his third son, and he started to gave the bo staff to Donnie.

"The bo staff, for a thoughtful soul and a peaceful heart." Said Hamato Yoshi as he handed Donnie the bo staff.

"Aw man, a stick?" Donnie asked in disbelief.

Then Yoshi turned to Mikey, who was eating popcorn. Mikey hid the popcorn behind his back once he realized it was his turn. Splinter bent down, holding out the nunchucks.

"The nunchaku, because..." Said Yoshi as he tried to find a reason, "Um...they are perfect for you!"

Mikey snuggled them and he gestured for them to stand up.

"My sons and daughter, it is time for the next level of your training to begin and once you learn, you will become honorable ninjas for the Hamato Clan. Are you ready?" Asked Hamato Yoshi.

They took a stance with their weapons in response. Then Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen have both smile at their children and realize that their children will bring so many honor to their clan and make them very proud.


	2. The Hamato Sibling’s Life

It's been 15 years that the Hamato family had lived in New York City and lived happily. The children had a great talent for Ninjutsu ever since they were 5 years old. They have also use secret rooms to train their ninjutsu in any case when their father is teaching his class every week. And they have all started to do really well in their ninjutsu.

Now the Hamato brothers are 15 years old while their big sister Miwa is 16 years old and have a really happy life in New York City and have many great friends. Since they have been knowing ninjutsu, they kept their promise they made to their father to only used their ninja skills when it was absolutely necessary, he also offer to let their friends train in ninjutsu. And the Hamato brothers have shorten their names into Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey for nicknames.

By now, Miwa was fairly tall with long black curly hair and amber eyes. She wears a purple headband, wore a dark purple unbuttoned sleeve shirt, a blue shirt, black jean shirts, dark blue legging, and black knee high boots on. She also has has makeup on and has two cherry blossoms earrings on her ears.

Leo was slightly shorter than Miwa and look like Yoshi as a teenager. He has short jet black hair, his ocean blue eyes, he wears a blue shirt with a Chinese symbol and two katana blades crossed each other, blue jean coat on,blue jeans on, brown belt around his waist, and blue sneakers.

Raph was Leo's hight and has red spiked hair, his emerald green eyes, he wore a red muscular shirt on, black denim vest on, wears dark blue jeans, black belt around his waist, and black boots with red straps around them. He also wore these black fingerless gloves he was fond of.

Donnie is about Miwa's hight and had brown floppy hair, his same reddish brown eyes, he wore a whit shirt, a purple button up vest, light purple coat, purple tie on, blue pants on, and has purple sneakers. He also had a gap in his upper front teeth and wore purple glasses in case.

Finally, Mikey was slightly shorter than his oldest brother's, he had short blond curly hair, his baby blue eyes, he wore an dark orange shirt with a peace symbol on, has a orange hooded jacket on, light brown wristbands on, blue jeans, and orange sneakers.

One day in the kitchen, Hamato Siblings are sitting down at the table eating their breakfast getting ready for school. They are in tenth grade alone with their friends. Then their parents have enter.

"Ah good morning my children." Said Hamato Yoshi as he was next to his wife and smile.

"Morning father, morning mother." Said the Hamato Siblings as they smile.

"Ah my children, we have received your report cards and I'm really proud of you all." Said Tang Shen as she starts with Miwa's report card." I read Miwa's and you have five A's and two B's, and it appears that you really have a great score in Reading class." Said Tang Shen as she smiles at her daughter.

"Yeah I really love reading stories and understand their meaning's." Said Miwa as she smiles.

"I read Leonardo's report card, and you have four A's and three B's and it seems you have a great grade in Literature Class." Said Tang Shen as she smiles at her first born son.

"Thanks I really like to know so much about the 8th and 14th century about our history." Said Leo as he smiles.

"Then I reads Raphael's report card, you two A's and five B's which you are getting really good." Said Tang Shen as she smiles at her second born son." And it appears that you have a great score in your history class."

"Yeah, I really like to learn so many of the wars that happen back then way before we were all born." Said Raph as he smirks.

"Now I read Donatello's report card and still, you have all A's in your report card." Said Tang Shen as she smiles at her third born son." You have perfect scores but of course your perfect score is your science class."

"Thanks mom." Said Donnie as he smiles.

"And last but not least, I have read your report card Michelangelo, and you have three A's, three B's and one C." Said Tang Shen as she smiles at her youngest on." I see that you are trying to improve you math, which I'm really proud of, and your great score is your Art class."

"Thanks mom, I really like to paint many pictures." Said Mikey as he smiles.

"I'm very proud of you my children, you have work really hard in your schoolwork and you had train very well in your ninjutsu." Said Hamato Yoshi as he smiles." Thought my four sons, I really wish that you could find yourself some girls to love."

"We know father, but we've been over this, we are alright being single for now and we're happy to have each other." Said Leo as he and his brothers smiles." Besides some of the girls here in New York City and at our school don't really interest us and the girls of our dreams are not even here."

"Then maybe the girls of your dreams are somewhere far away my sons. Maybe they will come to you." Said Tang Shen as she smiles." Besides my sons, I wanted you all to find your love ones so you can have a family in the future. It will also bring honor to our clan."

"We know mom, and we understand." Said Raph as he smiles.

"We promise if we ever find the girls of our dreams we will consider it but we don't even know they exist." Said Donnie as he looks at he mother.

"I'm sure that maybe the girls of your dreams might come to you someday." Said Hamato Yoshi and then he looks at the clock." Oh dear, it's time for you kids to go to school, we don't want you to be late."

So the Hamato Siblings have started to grab their backpacks, then they say goodbye to their parents, and then they all started to leave to go to Roosevelt High School. As they arrived, the saw their friends April, Casey, and Jason waiting for them.

April is 15 years old, she has her red hair tied into a ponytail, her sky blue eyes, she has a yellow headband on her hair, wears a yellow shirt with a white number 5 on, blue shorts on, black leggings, black boots, and brown wrist bracelet on her wrists.

Casey is 15 years old also, still has his black hair, chocolate brown eyes, he wears black jacket on, has a black headband on, has black fingerless gloves on his hands, blue pants, and black shoes on.

Jason is 14 years old, he has blonde floppy hair, has his black eyes, wears a black shirt on with a white skull on it, blue pants on, has a black cap backwards, and black shoes on.

"Hey you guys, how are you today?" Asked April as she smiles.

"We're fine, we just finished our morning training, and now we're ready for today." Said Donnie as he smiles.

"Okay lets get to our classes before we get ourselves detention's." Said Casey as he got his bag.

"Yeah, my science teacher is not really the kind of person who likes students being late." Said Jason as he shudder a bit." I remember what happen last time with another student, man that was scary."

So they have started to head to their first period class. Then after 3 periods later, the Hamato Siblings, April, Casey, and Jason have started to go outside for lunch and see their other friends waiting for them.

The first boy is about 16 years old, his hair was black and spiky, has forest green eyes, he wore a black muscle shirt that practically should have ripped under the guys arms. He wore blue jeans and black fingerless gloves. He also has some black boots on. His name is Slash.

Raph met Slash when he was around 10 years old and they play hockey with Casey for the first time and become quick friends.

The second boy next to Slash is around 17 years old but looks like he is 18 years old, he had jet black hair with green tips in a low ponytail with his bangs swooping over the left eye, has darker green eyes, had a scar on his face, on his left side near his chin, wore a black leather jacket, a dark green shirt, dark blue jeans, and huge black boots. His name is Leatherhead.

Mikey met Leatherhead when he was 9 years old, Leatherhead was lonely cause many kids think he is a bully but Mikey was the first one to be his friend and Leatherhead was happy to be his friend.

The third boy that is at the other side of Slash has black hair is 14 years old, black eyes, wears a black shirt with a lighting bolt, has a black jacket on, black pants on, black wristbands, and black shoes on. His name is Oliver and he is Slash's little brother and he is a bit goth.

"Hey Slash, how are you and Oliver doing?" Asked Raph as he and Slash did a fist bump.

"We're doing really fine, we made sure that the Purple Dragons are keeping Chinatown safe from bandits." Said Slash as he smirk." I'm telling you, being the leader is kinda fun but a bit hard."

You see, the Purple Dragons are street gang that use to steal and hurt innocent people in Chinatown. They use to be lead by a man name Hun. But then Slash started to see that some of the Purple Dragons didn't want to hurt people so he defeated Hun, send him to jail, and he have become the leader of the Purple Dragons with his brother Oliver by his side and made sure everyone is safe.

"Yeah, apparently you are great at school and being a leader big brother." Said Oliver as he looks at Slash." And yet you couldn't be able to find yourself a girlfriend Slash."

"Geez Oliver, again with this conversation, you know we've been talking about this." Said Slash as he rolls his eyes." If I ever find the right girl for me that loves me for me, then I will accept it, but some of the girls here are not the right ones for me."

"Eh don't worry about Slash, we know how you feel, our parents have kept asking us to find some girls for us to love." Said Raph as he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, apparently our mom and dad wanted us to find girlfriend so we can have ourselves a family in the future." Said Donnie as he explains." Man our parents really wanted us to find ourselves some girlfriends."

"Well you guys are not the only ones here." Said Casey as he rolls his eyes." My dad has been asking me to find a girlfriend so I can be happy ever since my mom died and she also wish that I will have a girlfriend."

"You know I really don't blame them and I really wanted to find a girlfriend to love but every girl is not really interesting me." Said Mikey as he sight a bit." I mean sometimes I can't having this dream that the girl of my dreams might come to me."

"Yeah I kinda had that same dream too about my dream girl." Said Leo as he confess.

"Us too." Said Casey, Raph, Donnie, and Slash.

"So Leatherhead, how are you doing with your with your aunt?" Asked April as she smiles.

"Oh she really happy that I'm living with her and helping her out in her home." Said Leatherhead as she smiles." She still really upset that my father is drunk and hurts my mom all the time."

"Oh yeah, how's your dad and mom doing?" Asked Mikey as he looks at Leatherhead.

"Well apparently a few days ago, my father has been arrested for hurting my mother and being drunk." Said Leatherhead as he sight a bit." My mother is in the hospital due to so much injury she had from my father and she still missed me."

"Well, I really hope that your mother will be okay and come visit you Leatherhead." Said Leo as he smiles.

"And you know something, sometimes I really wish that I met a girl that would like to be my friend and sometimes I wish I have a girlfriend so I won't be so lonely in the future." Said Leatherhead as he looks up at the sky.

"I'm sure that some girl will like you for you Leatherhead." Said Oliver as he smiles.

Then the bell vegans to ring meaning that lunch is over and it's almost time for 4th period class. So the Hamato Siblings, Casey, April, Slash, Oliver, and Leatherhead have all started to head to their class. Then after a few hours later, school is over and all the students have all started to go home.

"Man I'm really exhausted today, at least today is Thursday and tomorrow will be Friday." Said Slash as he, the Hamato Siblings, Casey, April, Oliver, and Leatherhead got outside." Come on Oliver, we need to head back to Chinatown."

"Alright, we'll see you guys tomorrow." Said Oliver as he and Slash left.

"Yeah I need to get back home, I promise my dad that I'll be taking care of my little sister Chloe since he is taking a night shift." Said Casey as he got his bike.

"Yeah, my dad and I promise my aunt that we will be helping her with her old stuff in her attic." Said April as she got her phone.

"Well we better get going, will see you guys tomorrow." Said Leo as he and his siblings leave.

Then after the Hamato Siblings have arrived at their home, they have started to do their homework and after that then they have started to do their training. Then after a few minutes, Leo was the last one standing meaning that he won and then he and his siblings have started to have dinner with their parents.

"So how is school today my children?" Asked Tang Shen.

"Today at Biology, we were learning about the magma from the volcano." Said Donnie as he explains.

"Yeah, today at history we're learning about the great World War 1." Said Raph as he explains." I admit it was a bit boring but it was kinda interesting."

"Today at Art class, I did a painting of a Chinese house and the teacher was really amazed about it." Said Mikey as he smiles." And I got an A on it."

"Today at Reading class, we were reading a short story and it was really touching." Said Miwa as she smiles." It's about a two friends that are lost in a woods and work together to go back home."

"And today at Literature class, we were learning new vocabulary words and some of them are really easy." Said Leo as he smiles." And to be honest, I finished up those vocabulary words in 5 minutes."

"I'm really proud of you my children, you have work really hard and you have trained your ninjutsu really well." Said Hamato Yoshi as he smiles." Who knows that your ninjutsu might be very useful one day when it's necessary."

"Well it's almost time to get some sleep, so let's finish up dinner." Said Tang Shen as she smiles.

Then a few hours later, after doing their homework, and having dinner, the Hamato Siblings have all started to go to their bedrooms and then as they got into their bedrooms they all have started to say goodnight to each other.

"Goodnight Raph." Said Leo as he turn off his light.

"Goodnight Miwa." Said Raph as he turn off his light.

"Goodnight Leo." Said Donnie as he turn off his light.

"Goodnight Donnie." Said Mikey as he turn off his light.

"Goodnight Mikey." Said Miwa as she turn off his light.

"Uhh, could someone turn on the hallway lights?" Asked Mikey and Leo turn them on." Thanks."

Then the Hamato Siblings have all started to go to sleep, and started to rest. As they have all fell asleep, little did the Hamato brothers is that the girls of their dreams might come to New York City and they might fall in love with them.


End file.
